


[Podfic] Entangled

by madqueeen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Holding Hands, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Straight Will, Touch-Starved, coming to terms being bi Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueeen/pseuds/madqueeen
Summary: There are times when Will lies awake at night and imagines going out to find someone who will touch him, even just for the night, but he knows it wouldn’t end well. Every human connection plays out like a crime scene to him and he can’t help but treat the living like the dead. Their eyes bare secrets that aren’t for him to know.So he stays home, and he stays alone.Will suffers from touch deprivation. Hannibal finds out and decides to help.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Entangled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515074) by [rodabonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/pseuds/rodabonor). 



> Podfic #2! This one took a lot longer to edit, but it was about twice as long as my first one (and included more smut 😏). I hope you all enjoy it! Comments are much appreciated ❤
> 
> Written by rodabonor, read by madqueeen (to help make fanfiction more accessible to everyone). Huge thank you to Beatrice for allowing me to read and record their wonderful writing - I can't wait to read more of theirs in the future!! 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Full credit goes to rodabonor for writing this amazing piece.**

**Listen:**  


_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/azaz53vhhdvivcp/Entangled.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Entangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515074)

 **Author:** [rodabonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/pseuds/rodabonor)

 **Reader:** [madqueeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueeen)

 **Length:** 34:58

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/azaz53vhhdvivcp/Entangled.mp3?dl=0)

_(Right-click the link to "Save as")_


End file.
